ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
'The Troubling Times of Tori Lane' Sneak Preview!
THIS IS A SNEAK PEEK OF A FUTURE SERIES. PLEASE DO NOT LOOK FOR A PAGE ABOUT THE SERIES BECAUSE THERE ARE NO EXISTING PAGES LINKING TO THIS. THANK YOU. From The Makers of Universe Demolition Synopsis A cute,brave girl is enrolled at a highly rated Garlandian Girl School for plumbers. But she must face the trouble of other rookies that despise, the strict principal who will not stop at anything to rid Tori of her 'easy' lifestyle.Her best friend from middle school is enrolled too, but will she be of help? You will see in this edition of this new show. Plot The scene starts with an image of Tori's American neighbourhood. Then Tori's bedroom is shown. Her alarm clock rings at 7am. Tori: 7AM, waking up in the morning,gotta brush my teeth, gotta go downstairs. Gotta be Fresh, gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal.Seein everything, the time is going. Ticking on and on and on, everybody's rushing. Mom: Tori, nice impression of that 14 year old barf bag. Tori: Hey Mom, do not ruin my day. Yesterday, the boys left for college. Today, I go to the middle school party with my hot date, Alvin, before I start High School tomorrow. Leland High, here we come. Mom: Dress up and come down stairs. Tori dresses up in her party dress. Mom's phone rings with the ringtone of Friday. Mom:Drat. Drat. Drat. Drat. Drat. Tori: Really. Barf Bag? Mom accepts the call. Mom: Hello....Oh hi Samantha. How are you? Tori: Mom, Alvin is here to take me to the party. Tori runs to Alvin. Alvin: Peeyoo. What the drat is wrong with your perfume? Tori:I did not bath.... Or brush my teeth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alvin: Take a bath, neglected ogre dumpster lady. He runs off. Tori: Cra- Mom:TORI!!!!!Since I see you got dumped, TO YOUR ROOM. Tori: Grouchy Shedog!!!!!! Mom: Now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tori runs upstairs. Mom: Sorry Sam. How is Christina? Oh she is getting her bags in your car for the trip to Garlandia. Shoot. I forgot to tell Tori about that. Laters...... She hangs up. Tori comes downstairs aiming to get a gumball from her mini gumball machine. Mom: Just when you were needed. Tori, good news and bad news, for you, not for me. The good news is that your BFF, Christina is now enrolled at a Plumbers Academy in Garlandia. The bad news for YOU is, you are going too. And more news, the school is called Penelope's Plumbers High School for Girls, and we leave for the superjet tonight!!!!!!!!!!!! Tori faints. Mum: Maybe I should have given her the news yesterday. The scene cuts to Mom, Tori, Christina and Samantha on their private super jet. Tori is sobbing in her seat and everyone else is watching Spiderman 5 . Christina: Look at Garfield's abs. So dashing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Samantha: Male Barf Bag... Mom: Do not underestimate him just cause he replaced Tobias MacGuire. Sam and Chris: Toby Stinking McGuire!!!!!!!!!! Tori: I do not ever want to set foot on Garlandia again. I already experienced that when I was 14. The course was terrific.Terrificly Aw..Ful!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I cannot believe I got in but I will pass up this chance. Pilot: We will land in 3,2- Tori: Curse You, Pilo- Pilot: 1. Mom: We landed right outside our house. You will enjoy the school. Christina: We will Ms. Lane. You are an awesome single mom.Maybe my dad could be interested. Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh. Sam: Chris!!!!!!!I may have divorced your dad but we still love each other. Tori and Christina: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Wait, you aren't laughing. Wait you were serious. They all exit the jet and enter the house. Moms: Go to bed kids, school starts at 9.00. They get into bed. Tori: Aye Carumba!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE END Category:TUK STUDIOS